guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Desolation Run
Please do not delete this build stub, as I will be working on it as often as I can. Demonic Sin Ex 02:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Reaching DoA this way? Is is possible to reach doa this way? It would be an awsome shortcut if you could. With other people's heroes ofcourse. (srry I can't sign) - Annonymous :Getting to DoA means having completed the last mission and going to the Chantry, which means going into the Realm of Torment. This run does not cover the Realm nor the last mission, so, no. --Vipermagi 16:08, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :What Vipermagi said lol...Demonic Sin Ex 18:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Ihave done it and know the spots and stuff. Didn't read the artikle but this is run without worm stuff right? If not than well it's not :P -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 15:39, October 1, 2010 (UTC) 250px -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 15:39, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: Actually the above image is the VERY long way... There's the shorter ways though the haze solo. Demonic Sin Ex 23:19, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Revamp I updated the article to fit some of the wiki style standards because I've encountered a lot of interest about it and ppls were looking at the page. I apologize if I accidentally left anything out in doing this. (I realize it's a work-in-progress, so I tried to set things up so it wouldn't be hard to keep updating/adding to it.) —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 19:01, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :haha never knew this was so popular... should have put it up earlier. for those who wants to see the build, it's currently on the testing phase in PVX. Please vote. Demonic Sin Ex 01:07, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :: I have been learning a lot by reading your recent articles/comments. A couple of 4-5 year veterans I hang out with had never heard of the Vabbi run and never think to go to Beacons to find a runner (they know enough people who are good/good enough at running that they rarely buy runs anymore). I also thought the desert run articles were in bad need of an update and I'm glad you have taken the time to restore them to be useful again. Good stuff; thank you. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 01:15, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: Thank you for that comment lol. Definately hope my work will be recongized. Also vote on my build in pvx lol.Demonic Sin Ex 01:19, October 5, 2010 (UTC) EC guidebook on running For those who want to know (and there seems a lot of people who wants to know), EC will be publishing a detailed running book (set for release in around 2 months) covering all aspects of all the runs in the game (including detailed Desolation tips on how to run solo THROUGH the haze without wurm), and the explaination of the 6 second glitch of the haze. If you have any questions please pm either Next Top Runner or me (Demonic Sin Ex) in game. http://ecrunning.net/ Demonic Sin Ex 01:17, October 5, 2010 (UTC)